Secret
by emalyd4295
Summary: Casey gets a modeling job. Between pressures from her boss, her family, her boyfriend, what will happen? Will this model crumble or will she rise to the top? Who will be the one to help her get through it all? Story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD.**

**Summary- Casey gets a modeling job. Between pressures from her boss, her family, her boyfriend, what will happen? Will this model crumble or will she rise to the top? Who will be the one to help her get through it all? Story is better than summary!**

"Congratulations Casey," Casey's stepfather said as he toasted to her.

"We are also proud of you Casey. Congratulations honey," her mother, Nora, said. She looked like she was going to cry tears of joy. Everyone rose their glasses and took a sip of their wine.

"How's the first taste of wine Case," her stepbrother Derek asked.

"It's okay," she said as she tried to hold in a cough. It tasted horrible.

"My dad said I can't have any wine," Edwin, Derek's little brother, said.

"Yeah. My mom said that two," Lizzie, Casey's little sister, replied.

The two stepsiblings walked away, leaving Derek and Casey alone.

"I had my first drink at 13," Derek admitted.

"Says the future alcoholic," Casey snickered.

"Says the future model. Congratulations Casey. I'm proud of you," Derek smiled.

"Really?"

"No."

Casey rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"I'm kidding. I am proud of you. You've gotten pretty far," Derek said as he grabbed her arm.

"Wow. Derek Venturi being nice? Someone pinch me," Casey rhetorically said.

Derek pinched her.

"Ow. I was kidding, you jerk," Casey replied.

"Oops."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**2 months later**

"No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. Tiffany, get off of my runway and watch Casey," Diana, Casey's boss, told another model.

Casey's career was starting to build, although, her life was becoming more work. She was starting to fail some of her classes because of the modeling job. She was never home and never had time for anybody or anything. She hadn't seen her boyfriend Max in almost 2 weeks.

"Good job Casey. Oh, perfect. Casey, may I speak to you," Diana shouted over the music.

Casey walked off of the steps.

"Yeah. What is it?" Casey asked.

"Everything is perfect. Your walk is stunning. You are stunning. Everything is. There is just one teeny, tiny problem," Diana confessed.

"Oh. Then it should be easy to fix," Casey smiled.

"Of course. You are starting to look…how do I say this…plump. Now don't get me wrong, it's pretty. But not for you. You need to lose a few pounds. It's simple. Just take these pills," Diana handed her a bottle of pills.

"But I just--," Diana put her hand up to stop Casey's words.

"Just…take…the…pills," Diana smiled. "You can go home for the day."

"I just don't understand," Casey replied, but Diana had already walked away.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"They're just pills Em," Casey told her best friend Emily.

Casey was telling Emily about the dieting pills that were given to her.

"I know that Casey. I mean that the pills aren't good for you. They're like steroids. I read an article about dieting pills the other day actually. They can--," Emily was cut off by Casey.

"I don't _care _what they can do to me. As long as they make me lose weight, I'll be fine.

"Fine Casey. It's your choice. I got to go. Talk to you later," Emily replied, annoyance in her voice.

"Alright. Bye Em," Casey said, knowing Emily was upset. She hung up her phone and walked downstairs.

"Hey Case," Derek said.

"Hey. Where is everybody," Casey questioned as she set down the pills on the counter.

"Umm…Nora and George are shopping and Lizzie and Edwin and Marti are all at friend's houses," Derek answered.

"Oh."

"What's with the pills?"

"Um…," Casey hesitated. She wondered if she should tell Derek about the pills. "They're vitamins. Diana told me I should take some."

"Oh," Derek nodded. He didn't suspect a thing.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Weeks passed by and Casey continued to take the pills. She went into work one day and walked up to Diana.

"Um…the pills aren't working Diana. I think I factually _gained _a pound," Casey admitted as she handed Diana he pill bottle.

"Really? Well, they worked out for most of our girls here. Um...," Diana said this and pulled Casey aside.

"Listen. There's something else you can do. I know you might object to this but a lot of the girls do it," Diana began.

"What is it?" Casey asked, hoping it wasn't what she was thinking.

"Um…throwing up. I know what you are thinking. 'How gross'. It's gross but it is really going to help you look and _feel_ beautiful. Just think about it."

Casey gave her a look of disgust. The thought of bringing up her meals was…nauseating.

"Diana, I don't think I really--," Casey started to speak but Diana put her hand up.

"Just think about it," she repeated.

"Okay," Casey answered with a sigh.

"Alright. You can head home. I actually won't need to see you for a few days. You can catch up with your family or whatever. I'll call you if you're needed," Diana informed her.

Casey sighed, louder this time and she walked out the doors.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Casey sat at the dinner table that night, poking at her food. She thought about the possible consequences.

1. Eat and gain weight.

2. Eat and throw up.

3. Don't eat at all.

Any of the three sucked.

"Casey why aren't you eating your food?" Nora asked.

"Um…not that hungry."

"Well I don't care. If you wan to be able to be a model, you have to eat. Now eat," Nora demanded.

Casey did as she was told. She thought about her three consequences as she ate her food.

After eating all of her food, she had two whole bowls of ice-cream.

She added up all of the calories that she consumed. But none of that mattered. It wouldn't matter at all.

She brushed away the calorie worries and went into her bedroom. She kept staring into her bathroom, contemplating what to do.

She suddenly heard a knock on her door. In walked her mother.

"Casey, I want to tell you something. I don't want you t do anything you don't want to. Don't let people tell you things about your brain or your looks…or your weight. Don't let anyone pressure you into anything. You have a right to say no," Nora smiled, hoping she had made her point. She had. Casey knew exactly what she meant.

Nora hugged her daughter and left the room. Casey locked the door behind her mother.

She sighed and laid her head on her pillow. She got up to shut off her bathroom light. Instead, she left it on and walked in, locking the door behind.

With her, she also locked a repulsive and terrible secret.

**A/N- I'm going to make this thing like a few chapters. I really hope you guys liked this! I was ****so**** nervous because I didn't think anyone would review. Anyways, I hope you do review. Hope you liked it :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD.**

Casey woke up the next morning, remembering what she had done the night before. She quickly got in the shower. When she got out, she did her usual morning ritual. Outfit and then makeup. She walked downstairs and saw Nora, Derek, the 3 younger kids and George.

"Alright. Let's go," George said. Lizzie, Edwin and Marti all followed him outside so he could drive them to school.

"Hey Casey. You look nice today," Nora complimented.

"Thanks."

And she did look nice. To her own surprise, she felt nice too. She figured it was the outfit but couldn't help but wonder if it was because of last night.

Derek stared at Casey, surprised at her outfit. She had never worn anything like that before and he couldn't help but notice. She had on a light blue halter top that really brought her eyes out and she had on a pair of low-cut jeans. She got on her tiptoes to get a cup on the top shelf and when she did, it revealed a blue thong that was the same shade of her shirt.

"Alright kids. I have to go to work. I'll see you guys later," Nora said. She kissed Casey on the head and left the house.

As soon as she did, Derek spoke. "Wow Casey. Nice thong," Derek smirked.

"Um…thanks," Casey said, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Hey Casey, you need a ride this morning?" Derek asked, still staring.

"Sure. Thanks," Casey smiled. Derek returned the smile.

They got in the car and it was silent.

"You still going out with Max," Derek asked.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him in a while though. I've just been so busy with work," Casey informed.

"Yeah. The whole family realizes that."

"What's that supposed to mean," she said, titling her head to look at him.

"I mean, you're never home. You used to spend time with us and now…you just don't. And no offense, but you've kind of been acting a little strange these past few days," Derek said, turning the wheel so they were in the school parking lot. He took the key out of the ignition and they both sat in silence.

"Well?" Derek replied.

"Well what? Since when did you care about how I act?" Casey snapped. She gave him a look and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

"What a bitch," Derek said to himself, smirking as he did.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Casey sat at the lunch table with her best friend Emily. Casey poked at the salad she had.

"And then…Case? Hello? Are you even listening?" Emily replied, shaking her hand in front of her friend's face.

It took Casey almost a minute to come to her senses.

"Yeah?"

"You aren't even listening. What the hell were you even thinking about," Emily asked.

"I was thinking about the modeling that--," Casey was interrupted by Emily.

"See? You're so caught up in the modeling that you don't have time for anyone!" Emily shouted.

"Why are you making such a big deal? You should be encouraging me and be happy that I am doing something good with my life. You're supposed to be my best friend," Casey shouted back.

Both of the teens were standing, their faces red with anger.

"Yeah and you're supposed to be my best friend. You don't even listen to what I'm saying anymore. Some friend," Emily replied.

Casey watched as Emily walked out of the cafeteria. She rolled her eyes and left the cafeteria. She decided to cut class. It was rare but she didn't really feel like staying the whole day, especially now that Emily was mad at her. She walked all the way home and when she got there; she noticed that the living room light was on.

"_That light wasn't on when I left with Derek this morning…," _Casey thought to herself.

She walked in the house, hoping no one broke in. She was relieved when she saw Derek sitting in his chair, watching TV. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Casey standing there.

"Well hello there," Derek said.

"Hey Derek," Casey said. She walked into the kitchen. Derek trailed behind her.

"So Casey. Skipping school? That's not like you," he said.

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't want to stay. Emily got mad at me for not listening to her at lunch."

"Oh."

"Sorry. I mean, about earlier. I didn't mean to get all mad at you. I know I haven't been around much. But my boss said I don't need to go to the place for a few days so I'll be able to spend some time with you guys."

"That's good," Derek said. "I just ordered a pizza. It's in the living room if you want any."

"Okay," she said.

She ate the food, not wanting to. She had to though. She couldn't have him suspecting anything. Or else. Her secret would be out and then she'd have a lot of explaining.

They finished eating and Casey could feel the pizza urging to come up from her stomach.

"Um…I'm going to go clean my room," Casey lied. She ran up the stairs and into her bathroom. She leaned over her toilet and let her lunch out. She heard a knock on her door.

"Casey? Are you okay?" Derek shouted.

He walked in and Casey quickly slammed her bathroom door shut with her foot.

"Casey? What's the matter? Are you sick? Was it the pizza?" he asked.

She wasn't done but she had to answer or he might've come in.

"Yeah. It was the pizza," Casey lied again.

He walked in and stood by her. They were face-to-face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Derek asked for a third time.

"Yes. I'm fine. Now leave so I can go to the bathroom," Casey shooed him. She closed her bathroom door in his face.

He stood by the door, putting his ear up to it. All he could hear was her coughing…he knew what that meant.

He walked out. All the while wondering if it was just the pizza. He wondered if Casey had a serious problem. Little did he know, she was wondering he same thing too.

**A/N- I didn't like this chapter but I hope you did. It's short, I know. But I've been busy writing for my other story. Hope you like this. Please review :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Wow it's been long since I've updated. Sorry! Hope you like it!**

**WARNING! Some of the parts in this chapter are kind of M rated. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD.**

Derek had put everything from the night before out of his mind. He woke up and went downstairs and saw everyone, including Casey, eating breakfast. Derek reached over and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Derek, are you giving Casey a ride this morning?" George asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Derek shrugged.

George glanced at his watch.

"Alright little ones. Go get in the car so we can go," George told them. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti left the house to get in the car.

"Okay. We won't be home after you guys get out of school because we have to take them to their dentist's appointments," Nora informed Derek and Casey.

"Okay. Bye Mom. Bye George," Casey shouted as the adults scrambled out the door.

Derek sighed and sat down at the table. Casey stood up and put her plate in the sink.

"Okay. I'm going to go to the bathroom and then we can go," Casey said.

Derek knew why but he was definitely staying out of the situation.

Casey came back downstairs a few minutes later.

"Alright. Let's go."

They both got into the car.

Derek, being his regular boy self couldn't help but stare at Casey and her ensemble. She had on a light pink halter top, a dark denim skirt, and light pink flats.

"I, um, like your…earrings," Derek commented.

"Thanks," Casey said as she tugged at her pink earrings.

"_Hmm…I think _**somebody**_ likes me. I could have some fun with this," _Casey thought to herself.

"So, Derek," Casey began to say in a low and seductive voice, "You dating anyone recently?"

"Um…no."

Derek hadn't even started the car yet. He turned and faced Casey. He stared into her eyes and then down to her chest.

"Oh. Well, that's a shame," Casey said as she placed a hand on Derek's thigh.

Casey sat there, a hand on his thigh, wondering where this newfound confidence had come from.

Derek inched closer. "Yeah, it is."

Casey stared into his eyes. She lunged forward and placed her lips on his. She moved so she was sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed him harder. A few minutes passed when they both snapped back to reality.

"Wow," Casey said as she tore away from Derek's lips, "I guess we should, um…get to school."

"Yeah. School," Derek said as he stared at Casey in astonishment.

She climbed back over to her own seat and flattened her skirt down.

The drive to the school was silent. When Derek pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car, Casey leaned closer to him. She kissed him again, except this time with more passion and love.

"I'll see you later," she whispered into his ear.

She got out of the car.

"Yeah. Later," Derek said, still a little shocked over the series of events that had previously occurred.

**-DASEY-**

Casey walked into school, Derek treading behind her. Everyone turned their heads and looked at her.

"_Wow. I must look __**really**__ hot today!" _Casey thought to herself.

Casey walked right over to Max's locker and Derek watched her from his.

She grabbed Max by his shoulders and roughly kissed him. He placed his hands on her hips and joined in with the kiss.

Finally, the two broke apart. "See you at lunch," Casey winked at him.

He watched as Casey walked past him. She winked at him in the most seductive way he'd ever seen her. Something was definitely wrong about this.

**----DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY----**

Derek walked into the house and saw Casey sitting there watching TV.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"The dentist. Remember?" she answered him.

"_Oh boy,"_ Derek thought to himself. _"This is __**not**__ good."_

"Listen Derek. About earlier. I realize I may have been a little inappropriate," Casey began to say. Derek walked over and sat down next to Casey…close.

"There was nothing," he started to say as he placed a hand on her upper thigh, "inappropriate about what happened. It's completely fine Case."

Casey looked him in the eye and before she knew it, she was sitting in his lap and they were making out. Casey laid down on the couch and Derek laid on top of her. They continued to kiss and Casey did nothing when Derek took off her shirt. Casey used her hands and took his shirt off too. Derek reached around Casey's back to unhook her bra but seconds before he did so, Casey put a hand on his chest.

"Derek. Are you sure that we should…do this?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. Of course. Why not?" Derek said. He kissed Casey on her neck and unhooked the bra.

He tossed it away and it landed on the TV. Casey giggled as Derek kissed her. The rest of the time that Nora and George and the kids were away, was an unforgettable time for Derek and Casey.

**----DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY----**

The whole night before had been absolutely awkward, especially at dinner. Now that it was morning, Derek and Casey could barely look at each other with a straight face.

Derek felt like screaming when he saw Casey walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had on a skirt, shorter than yesterdays, and a pink strapless midriff. She had on gladiator sandals and some lipstick.

"_Wow. Hot…but slutty,"_ Derek thought to himself.

"Whoa. Casey, honey, is it just me or has there been… a slight…wardrobe change? And you definitely look like you've lost a couple pounds," Nora said as she looked at her daughter.

"Well, yeah. I have to. It's all part of my modeling Mom. Don't worry," Casey said.

Nora sighed and still seemed unsure. "Alright. I have to go to work early. George and the kids already left. They have some breakfast thing….Shit. I'm going to be late. Bye. See you both later," Nora shouted as she grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

As soon as Nora was out the door, Casey bent over to "fix" her sandal and flashed Derek her hot pink thong.

"Oh Case," Derek whispered to himself as he stared at her. Casey smirked to herself and stood back up.

She walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"Listen Derek. I don't want this to be different or weird between us," Casey started. "We can do what we want, when we to." She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Nobody has to know."

This set him off. He grabbed her by her shoulders and started to kiss her. He pushed her up against the counter and kissed her roughly. He kept his hands at her waist and she kept hers at his. They were disturbed by the doorbell at the front door. Casey gasped and grabbed a mirror form her purse to wipe off the lipstick. She ran to answer the door. While she did that, Derek wiped the lipstick off of his lips also.

"Max! Hi baby!" Casey said when she answered the front door. Her boyfriend Max wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed back. He shut the door with his foot and lifted Casey about.

"I've missed you so much," Max said to Casey.

"I've missed you too," Casey said as she kissed his neck.

He slipped his hands around her waist and brought his hands underneath her skirt.

"Oooh. A thong today," Max whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. I know how much you like it," Casey whispered back.

Derek watched from a distant and couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into.

**----DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY----**

"I just can't believe it. We flirted, then we did it and then we flirted again and then she blatantly makes out with her boyfriend in front of me," Derek told his best friend Sam.

"I think you should just stop messing around with her. That'd suck if Max found out. One, he'd be heartbroken. And two, he'd beat the shit out of you," Sam told him.

"She's just so irresistible. Those gorgeous blue eyes, her lips, her hips, her leg, everything! It's just so damn tempting," Derek complained.

He collapsed onto his bed and Sam rolled the computer chair over.

"Listen, if you keep messing around with her. Something bad could happen. You know what I mean?" Sam said.

Derek nodded his head and sighed.

"Alright. I got to go. My mom wants to go shopping," Sam said as he rolled his eyes.

"Wow. That's sucks. Good luck man."

**-DASEY-**

Derek walked downstairs and held his anger back when he saw Max and Casey making out on the couch. He walked past them.

About a half an hour later, Max was gone and Nora, George and the kids were home.

Derek calmly walked into the kitchen after Nora was settled in and asked if he could talk to her.

"I have something to tell you…," Derek began.

**A/N- Okay. I know Casey seemed a little…well, a lot, out of character but that's exactly how I want it for this chapter. So, I hope it didn't suck too badly! Please review and tell me what you think :-D**


End file.
